


Really.

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gay, Husbands, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Sexy, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sleepy Alec, Warlock - Freeform, downworlder, gay fanfic, high warlock of brooklyn, love of my life, loving magnus, malec fanfic, so in love, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus can't sleep until Alec comes home.Cuteness ensues.





	Really.

Alec was on night patrol. Magnus knew as the head of institute Alec could easily miss this; he could simply command someone else to do it, put their life at risk in the field but Alec wasn't that kind of leader, he didn't hide behind his desk and leave the danger to everyone else. To Alec everyone was an equal so that was why Magnus was in bed alone tonight. 

Magnus never had trouble sleeping before Alec. He didn't doubt Alec's ability to keep himself whole, it was just that he'd just never loved anyone this way before. He'd never known anyone so pure with their intentions, never know anyone who'd give up their life so quickly to save an innocent or a head strong parabatai...  
So here he was, lying in bed in his favourite black, silken robe translating text from an ancient spell book he'd owned for centuries. He couldn't rest until Alec was back with him. It was ten until two in the morning. 

His eyes stopped reading when he heard a click at the loft door and the sound of boots being toed off. Magnus smiled to himself and sent silent thanks to the angel for returning Alec safely to him.

A moment later the bedroom door slid open and Alec crept in, he smiled when he found Magnus awake, a smile that could light up the darkest night and Magnus returned it.

Alec walked to the bed, uncrossed his boyfriend's legs and crawled between them. His head lay on Magnus' chest, his long legs hanging off the end of the bed.   
Alec let out a large sigh then got up again. He crawled up and kissed Magnus tenderly then resumed his former position.

Magnus smiled and ran his fingers through Alec's dark locks. His book now forgotten.

"You okay?" He said quietly and Alec nodded into his tummy.   
"Tired?"  
Alec nodded again and hugged Magnus' leg.   
"did you eat?" Magnus asked, he knew Alec often forgot when he had a workload on.  
"Mmm...earlier." Alec mumbled as though he wasn't sure when.  
"Want me to make you something?" Magnus asked as he now traced Alec's closed eyelids.  
"I'm good. But thank you." Alec mumbled sounding gone.  
"Sure?" Magnus offered again.  
Alec's breathing was heavy. "Mmm-hmm." He breathed  
Magnus picked up his book again. He knew he should undress Alec with his magic and get him into bed properly but right now he was too content holding his love.  
He focused back on his reading while he played with Alec's hair lightly.

"Love....You." 

Magnus set his book down again. Did Alec say that? It was so quiet and he was asleep. Either way Magnus would reply.  
"I love you too." He whispered quietly so not to wake Alec. "Love of my existence." 

A moment later Alec sat up on one elbow, his eyes were squinting at the light, his hair messed up from Magnus' fingers and he was the most beautiful creature Magnus had even seen.  
"Really?" He sounded genuinely awed.  
Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course he heard that part! Even asleep his Shadowhunter was on alert. 

"Really." Magnus said louder. "Now go back to sleep."

Alec smiled a genuinely euphoric smile that made Magus blush a little. He was so heart achingly handsome. Magnus was beat. 

Alec got up then and straddled his legs. He pushed the ancient book from the bed and held Magnus' face in his hands.

"I don't want to sleep now." He said as his tongue poked out and moistened his bottom lip.

"Oh Alexander." Magnus said with a shiver as Alec kissed his way along his throat. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Alec grinned and pulled back. "Why don't you show me?"


End file.
